Alabyran Haladar
Common Statistics Base Ability Scores 16 Strength - Alabyran's body and swordarm have grown stronger as the years have passed for him. 14 Dexterity - Never to be mistaken for the almost supernatural grace of some of his kin, Alabyran's body is not lacking in agility or flexibility. He is however an excellent and graceful dancer. 12 Constitution - His stamina is adequate and better than the average of his kind, he relies on the graceful efficient movements of the fighting styles he has learned to not tire during combat. 20 Intelligence - Intelligence is Alabyran's main asset, in possession of a sharp wit and logic. He has a keen tactical mind both individually and in leading others both from education in tactics and experience leading others in the field. A lover of studying magic and reading, he is something of bookworm if things quiet down. 10 Wisdom - Not naive and capable of momentary flashes of wisdom, Alabyran will never be counted among the truely wise. He is wise enough to recognize he isn't so and will often trust in the wisdom of his friends. He also tends towards impulsiveness at times, lacking in patience, choosing to act instead of stand still. 10 Charisma - Alabyran is handsome, but not overly stunning. His frame, posture, features and wit combine to make him a charming figure when he wants to be. However mistaking Alabyran as a statesman or diplomat would be a mistake. He is certainly capable of being more of a leader if he wanted to be, but this inherit lack of desire almost bordering on evasion keeps him from being a true leader of others. Concept Related Feats, Skills and Class Abilities Skills Concentration - Capable of extraordinary focus when necessary, Alabyran's mind has been honed through the mental discipline of the bladesong trance. Even a solid blow is unlikely to disrupt his spellcasting or disturb him from the calm collectedness of the bladesong trance. Discipline - A combination of a well positioned body, anticipation of an opponent's tactics and his feel for his longsword make Alabyran difficult to knock off his feet or disarm. Lore - Alabyran collects all sorts of books and tidbits of ancient lore wherever and whenever he can spending hours pouring through it for kernels of truth. His knowledge is heavily weighted however to the lore of the Cormanthor and elven. Perform '''- He has training in the harp and singing (elven ballads, and almost to his embarresment a number of tavern songs that would make a maiden blush that he has collected). Alabyran is a talented dancer his natural talent and body position is nearly flawless with dances he has learned and he quickly learns new styles by watching. '''Spellcraft- A practiced study of Art, battle magic tactics and spells. Alabyran has a diverse knowledge and exposure to different sorts and kinds of magic to draw from. He also spends time studying various texts on magical theory to add to his knowledge. Tumble - As a bladesinger, Alabyran's ability to move through combat tumbling and twisting is a part of the graceful dance of battle to him. While he learned balance and these skills in his youth it was not until Alabyran finished his training in the bladesong that he had the courage to rely on these skills in combat. Feats Combat Casting, Still Spell, Weapon Focus (Longsword), Dodge - These basic skills are learned and practiced by all bladesingers in training. Weapon Specialization (Longsword) - Through his various mentors and teachers, Alabyran learned the rare and ancient Evanaro Bladesong Style better honing the use of the longsword to make more effective and stronger cuts in each maneuver of the bladesong. Expertise, Improved Critical (Longsword) '''- Alabyran is skilled in the Illeste, or Falling Rain, style of bladework which is foundational training for most bladesingers. This style espouses parrying and dodging an enemies blow until an opening for a decisive strike appears. '''Power Attack - Also he knows the basics of, Gyrlaszthraen, or the Swift Strike Hunting Bird, style of bladework that relies on powerful cuts to wear down an opponent and finish them quickly. Practiced Spellcaster (Wizard), Spell Girding - While his focus on the path of the bladesinger has reduced his time for academic study of the Art and thus the breakthroughs into new spells; Alabyran has cast as many spells in his lifetime as his archmage peers. Thus his ability to channel and shape magic effectively and to its maximum effeciency is nearly equal to many more skilled with Art and difficult to dispel. Class Abilities Bladesong Trance - Alabyran can enter a state of focus known as the bladesong trance, where the pace of battle slows, his sword, body, mind and magic working in almost perfect unison. OOC note - I translate this roughly into the 'zone' that atheletes experience when they are at their peak. Lesser Spellsong - So perfect is the peace of the bladesong trance that it is more difficult to disrupt the concentration of a bladesinger caught in its near rapture. Greater Spellsong - Through long years of practice Alabyran has mastered casting with one hand and made spell casting as efficiently reflexive as it can be so his armor does not encumber his ability to cast spells in the heat of combat. Song of Fury - At the pinnacle in the bladesong trance when the wielder is at one with the moment things seem to slow around the bladesinger allowing him to bring his sword to bear in a more rapid succession. Appearance Alabyran is tall and broad shouldered for a sun-elf carrying himself with an alert warrior's posture. His shoulder-length platinum blonde hair is kept from his face and eyes by traditional braids of Evereskan elven warriors, a tribute to those he came to know and those who died defending it. Golden eyes are set into strong but not prounounced features with his nose just slightly larger than proportional, but its curve and placement seem to offset this to create a pleasant whole. Alabyran's face can usually be seen with a variety of different smiles from amusement, rueful, wry, sad or grateful. If he is eyes are a window to where is attention is focused, his lips defintely betray his feelings. Generally Alabyran wears a chain shirt of gleaming mithral links under a tunic and tabard of midnight blue, well-fitting leather breeches and comfortable looking travelling boots. In almost every situation a blade hangs from his hip sheathed in a black leather scabbard, a silver bladed longsword with a hilt and handle formed of enchanted ivory with a large clear diamond acting as the pommel. Quite often Alabyran's hand will be found resting there, especially if he is not entirely comfortable with his surroundings. When at home in Elventree, Alabyran favors simple cloth tunics of whites, greys and blues and comfortable breeches of similar black, grey or dark blue. In this setting he is likely to be seen in comfortable boots, sandles or barefoot depending on his destination. Personality Alabyran is a vigilant protector and guardian of Tel'Quessir, freinds and family. He has warm in demeanor and quick with wit but slow to bestow true trust in another. Led by his heart, Alabyran is compassionate, generous and willful. His character flaw is his willingness to sacrfice too much of himself to protect and save others, a component of his make-up he is aware of at great personal cost. He is not above using chaotic methods to complete his methods, deceit, lying, dealing with those of less than savory reputation to gain information. This is counterbalanced by the fact that Alabyran is incorruptably good and there are lines he would never cross. Relationships Shalarnes Marthdal - One of his oldest remaining friends, Alabyran sees Shalarnes much like a sister, sometimes an elder one, sometimes a younger one. He finds her company truly enjoyable and enjoys engaging her in conversation. He appreciates her physical beauty and glowing personality mostly for its ability to lighten his spirit with it's presence or distract his eyes that have seen such vileness to something beautiful. Valin Llanowar '- He purposefully keeps Valin at arms length as a friend. He sees the young but powerful el'Tael's as perhaps one day soon needing the guidance of an elder bladesinger to prevent him from sacrificing his happiness for the good of others. Fearing if the two became too close this important conversation might not be as impactful as it needs to be. 'Aly’Faerae Llanowar '''- Aly is most definitely like the wise little sister who is still discovering the wonder of who she is with each day. He marvels constantly at her ongoing revelation of her role in the world. She is good for Valin, tending his heart, now if Valin would only realize he needs to return the favor to her. '''Sol'murss Autumnleaf - an Illythiri who walks in shadows that is something to an enigma to Alabyran. Long ago Alabyran saved him from death or worse in a Hillsfar Arena putting himself at great risk to get close to the drow and then teleporting him to safety. At the time Alabyran was uncertain why he saved the life of a drow. Sol seems to have justified this intuitive response of Alabyran's and is one Alabyran hopes to know a little more about. Isiolia Nightstar (Starfall) - Now his betrothed and beloved, Lia was and is an utter surprise to Alabyran. At first he merely was inquisitive about her birthmarks; approaching her in Yulash and looking her over at close promixity nearly scaring her. Then he noticed her eyes and the flirtatious, charming Alabyran of old surfaced again and he asked her to a private dinner to discuss her birthmarks. That unintentional date ended in dancing and a kiss. Despite his old wounds, Lia has done everything that Alabyran needed to fall madly in love for her quickly. Isiolia and Alabyran have adopted a young Ar'Tel'Quessir boy of about 12 or 13 years of age by the name of Calen, whose father was of drow blood. He is enjoying their long engagement. Lia and Alabyran have communed once so far both sharing some pieces of themselves that are relatively unknown to others. Important NPC Relationships Kythaela Haladar (mother) Llyraeda Haladar (great-aunt) The Trio Nefarious Amaryl Haladar (daughter, sun-elf female, 10 years old) - Long russet red hair and large golden eyes, that bear an almost haunting countenance of wisdom beyond her years, are the most notable features of this petite Ar'Tel'Quessir girl. Her mother dedicated her to Corellon, but Amaryl's recent brush with death, due to the slow decay of her soul as a result of a foul ritual performed by a lich that was interrupted when she was a newborn, has turned the heart of this contemplative little girl towards Sehanine Moonbow. She is never seen without the symbol of Sehanine draped around her neck. Around strangers Amaryl will usually hide behind her father or twin brother watching observantly. Once she is comfortable around someone she is generally quiet occasionally asking observant and insightful questions. Slightly hungry for a compassionate mother figure in her life she bonds quickly with any adult female elf that shows an interest in talking with her. She likes to sing, dance and play the harp but she often spends hours painting and the walls of her room are an ever evolving mural. Naedrym Haladar (son, sun-elf male, 10 years old) - Shoulder length platinum blonde hair braided in a fashion popular among elven warriors keeps the hair from the silver eyes of this tall for his age Ar'Tel'Quessir boy. He is almost never seen without the small wooden sword tucked into a makeshift sheathe at his belt. Naedrym is the leader of the Trio Nefarious with Amaryl and Rhespen trusting him implicitly to lead them through their mini-misadventures of each day and he is fiercly protective of them. He enjoys drawing with charcoal often apparent by the dark residue on his fingers and the occasional black smudge on his face. For his age he is quite skilled with the harp. Background Alabyran Haladar was born on Evermeet, the youngest of three brothers each about fifty years separated in age. Even in his youth, the traditional lessons of patience were lost upon him and he seemed to always find himself squarely in the ire of his parents and teachers. Both of his brothers became warriors, their lack of imagination made them ill-suited to advance the political and social aspirations of House Haladar, so hope was focused on Alabyran with his keen mind and sharp wit. He was sent to learn Art from the house Archmage, his great Aunt Llyraeda. Unfortunate for those of who would have groomed Alabyran to wield and nuture the houses political power and strengthen social bonds with another suitable house through marriage; Llyraeda had grown weary of the political games and the stoic disinterest of her clan and race. Instead while Alabyran was enthralled with the Art she whispered in his ear, planting and watering his strong sense of individual and a desire to do what was right above even the principles and wisdom held by Tel’Quessir. Finally his family grew tired of his rebellious nature and began the grooming of others, discontinued his lessons with his great aunt, arranging a socially suitable marriage and pressuring him to go through with it. He made a final plea with his great aunt to aid him in escaping this fate he could not seem to undo and she rebuffed him. However, unbeknownst to even Alabyran, she had left a book where he could see it, a book she knew he would not resist looking at. It detailed the activation of a portal that rested at the center of the main estate of house Haladar in the courtyard. While his brothers sought him out to bring him to his own wedding, Alabyran stood in the center courtyard, spoke the words scribbled in the margins and spread the necessary reagents across the portal. In a flash he was standing in an unfamiliar elven city, the hidden city of Eversaka. Tucking the book into his pack and finally free, he was welcomed by the less power concerned Haladar’s that resided in the city. It was at this time Alabyran took up swordplay and sculpting in earnest. Then the phaerimm laid siege to Eversaka and Alabyran found himself in the midst of it. When the smoke was cleared and all had past, the Haladar’s of Eversaka were but a few. Alabyran most of his friends and family gone took up the portal tome once more, and traveled to a room he had visited a few times with a similar stone arch to the one that rested in his family gardens. Studying the tome and the portal for two tendays, Alabyran once more stood and spoke Arcane words and spread the necessary reagents and the portal flared to life. However when he stepped through, something went very wrong. In a flash he landed in the woods east of the Elven Court, near Harrowdale his belongings stripped away and his fine leathers charred to rags aside from a ring gifted to him by his great aunt which he sold to raise coin. The book was nowhere to be found. He wandered those forests for a time gaining skill with both Art and blade, acceptance among the elves becoming once more acquainted with his dissatisfaction with how the elves on the whole conducted themselves. Yet he made friends both Tel’Quessir and N’Tel’Quessir embracing the dream of the last Coronal where all races could exist and live together. Alabyran disappeared shortly after the destruction of the last of the dark drow crystal finding a mentor in the bladesong upon returning to Evermeet. Afterward most of his N’Tel’Quessir friends migrated to Yulash, Alabyran found himself wandering closer to those doomed streets. In this time he met the closest friend he has ever had the warrior of the Red Knight, Terryll, and Alabyran's future wife Bryn. The three of them settled into Elventree, Terryll the Master of the Guard, Bryn a guardsman, Alabyran working to coordinate intelligence for Terryll, eventually rising to Master of Art. They were even neighbors in the tree platforms above. Bryn became pregnant and Alabyran and Bryn were bonded on the tree platform outside their house in a large ceremony. Shortly thereafter a very pregnant Bryn was stolen by a lich the couple had crossed some time prior, Bryn gave birth to twins in one of the liches lair, just as Alabyran and some allies arrived. Amaryl, a girl and Naedrym, the boy, were both recoverd, but sometime later the lich returned and stole the children once more attempting some foul ritual on Amaryl and threatening to kill Naedrym if they attempted to stop the ritual or if they slew the lich. Filled with anger, Alabyran almost cut the head from the lich, but the action of his friends and Bryn’s words convinced the lich to cease the restoration of his own daughter through the foul ritual and just pass on. Afterwards the couple settled into idle bliss amongst the trees, until Alabyran had a falling out with the Council of Elventree over policy and resigned. Alabyran and Bryn sadly said goodbye to their home in Elventree and moved to the hidden elven city in the forest. After a time, the war in Yulash moved Alabyran to support his dwarven friend, Gregor, in defending the dwarven keep known as the Bastion. While he had planned a tower within and hoped to move Bryn and the children there, Bryn refused to go. During this time of turmoil, Alabyran set his work to forging and enchanting the blade he once carried, Haladar's Legacy. After reaching an understanding, Alabyran abandoned the tower he had planned in the Bastion and returned to the hidden elven city. He and Bryn never recovered from the rift and in the end, Bryn’s paranoia that Alabyran was somehow out to harm her, forced him to take the children from her and leave. Recently he adopted a wood elven child abandoned and shortly thereafter orphaned by its mother, Alabyran named the child Rhespen and he now raises the child as his own. to be continued Noteworthy IG Accomplishments Alabyran, along with his good friend the archer and priest of Solonor, Mateo, was knighted for his long service protecting the Ruins of Myth Drannor and his work at the sensitive edges of the Crusade. Important Items, and Lore Haladar's Legacy - a blade forged by himself and his old friend the Alaghar Gregor Foamingbeard, he traded it in exchange for a piece of the cure that could restore his daughter's soul to full health. One day he would like to see if he could reaquire it as the blade holds sentimental meaning. Category:PC